Events
Events consists on PvP battles with pre-made decks, exclusive monsters, special rules or other alterations from the normal Arena PvP. Players win rewards when they obtain 4, 8 and 16 monster kills, but only once for that day. Armory In Armory, both players starts with the same pre-made deck. The objective of this Event is destroying every opponent's monster, and if your opponent surrender, you are still awarded with 8 monster kills. When summoning a monster, it will be equipped with a random Epic or Legendary equipment card. Monster Cards *Bannerparrot *Boocan (x2) *Cat Knight *Kamicron *Leezard *Red Dragon *Triclops Flash Cards *Bomb *Boomerang *Brittle Ointment *Cerimonial Knife *Dragon's Blood *Elixir (x2) *Magic Detonate Battle of the Elites In Battle of the Elites, both players starts with a random deck, with Elite monsters, Legendary or Elite equipment and Legendary flash cards. The objective of this Event is destroying every opponent's monster, and if your opponent surrender, you are still awarded with 8 monster kills. When summoning a monster, it will be equipped with a random Legendary or Elite equipment card. Cat Wars In Cat Wars, one player starts with Enhanced Tankat on the battlefield and the other starts with Enhanced Rag. The objective is to destroy the opponent's cat monster and if your opponent surrender, you are still awarded with 8 monster kills. Both players have pre-made decks: Enhanced Tankat's Deck Enhanced Rag (Cat Wars).png|Enhanced Rag. Enhanced Tankat (Cat Wars).png|Enhanced Tankat. *Butterball *Dwarf Explorer *Enhanced Tankat *Gale Wings *Goblin Boomer *Harpy *Rabbit Thief *Squidiver *Town Sheriff Enhanced Rag's Deck *Aeon *Berserker *Enhanced Rag *Snoozemon *Spirit Armor *Succubus *Void Element *Wandering Triclops *Wolf Rider Deeps Invaders In Deeps Invaders, one player starts with Crystal Prison on the battlefield and the other starts with Armory Gate. The objective of this Event is to destroy every opponent's monster, and if your opponent surrender, you are still awarded with 8 monster kills. If the player with the Crystal Prison's Deck destroys the opponent's Armory Gate, all of their monsters on the battlefield will be equipped with name every turn. If the player with Armory Gate's Deck destroys the opponent's Crystal Prison, a Lord of the Deeps will be summoned on their battlefield, equipped with The source of Evil. Both effects can take place at the same time. The player with Crystal Prison's deck always start the match. Crystal Prison's Deck Crystal Prison.png|Crystal Prison. Armory Gate.png|Armory Gate. Servant of the Deeps.png|Servant of the Deeps. Rogue of the Deeps.png|Rogue of the Deeps. Lord of the Deeps.png|Lord of the Deeps. The Source of Evil.png|The source of Evil. *Crocomafia Armory Gate's Deck (Pre-Lord of the Deeps) *Servant of the Deeps (x3) *Rogue of the Deeps Deleted Events Cat Wars (Old) In the old version of Cat Wars, one player started with Tankat on the battlefield and the other started with Rag. The objective was to destroy the opponent's cat monster and if your opponent surrendered, you were still awarded with 8 monster kills. The player with Tankat's deck always started the match. Tankat's Deck *Boocan *Bow Chimp *Crocomafia (x2) *Healmushrhum *Leezard *Squidiver *Tankat *Wolf Spider Rag's Deck *Berserker *Kamicron *Mad Dwarf *Musculard *Rag *Succubus *Void Element *Whiterabbit *Wolf Rider